


Snow-capped Mountains

by composersboy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, sick mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/composersboy/pseuds/composersboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and company were chasing the man described as "a spy in a black coat" when events turned into something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-capped Mountains

There was too much on Sora's mind to be concerned with how cold it should be on the snowy mountainside. A wave of adrenaline surged through his veins as soon as his eyes had fallen upon the hooded figure; a man in an all too familiar black coat. He ran beside his fairly new comrade, Mulan, as well as Donald and Goofy, the snow beneath their feet crunching under their weight. Even if it weren't for the distraction of catching the guy before he would be able to get away, the Keyblade hero wasn't very apt to catching cold through his thick clothes in the first place.

When they rounded the corner to see that the suspect had completely vanished from their sight, they shared a few griping sentences and huffy breaths. The four exchanged few words on the summit before a wave of Rapid Thrusters Heartless began to swarm down at them from the peak. It wasn't a sight that was foreign to them, since they had to fight off the floaters the last time they had been to the Land of Dragons, and they didn't hesitate to pull out their weapons. Sora's Keyblade materialized in hand with a quick, white flash and a sound that managed to sound both sharp and musical. He had started to rush at the enemies along with the others when a switch inside of him suddenly flipped; causing him to skid to a stop and leave long, foot shaped imprints into the snow. He wasn't aware of the reason for him to suddenly have the urge to turn around. One moment he was intent on slaying Heartless before looking for clues as to where the Organization XIII member disappeared to, and the next his was stepping a foot back in order to turn back around. The keychain hanging off of his blade rattled as his body moved. There standing where the brunet himself was just moments ago, was the same man that was thought to have eluded their chase. He stood there unmoving, and Sora took the initiative of pointing his weapon at him and furrowing his brows together angrily. "Hey! You! Quit sneakin' around!"

The stranger merely held a finger out to him. It took Sora a brief moment of holding out his arms in a confused gesture to realize the extended pointer was directed over his shoulder. He turned around only to be face-to-face with the pointy, yellow head of the aforementioned Heartless. Sora swung his Keyblade up and hit the enemy hard enough to send it crashing into the ground nearby. It took only seconds for more of the Rapid Thrusters to surround him and the Nobody; yet he took his attention off of them for the man once more. By now the guy had his own weapon in hand-- a sword shaped like a bat's wing. It was raised over his head and Sora wasted no time in charging at him. He soon came aware of the odd way this mystery man blocked his attacks. There was something light about him; taunting. As much as the hero of light oscillated his weapon in his direction, the other simply blocked and twisted out of the way like he was anticipating each move. He seemed to dance around the shorter boy, giving only half attempted jibes of retaliation. It was then that something clicked inside his mind, like broken chains coming back together to form a single sense of familiarity. Only there was limited time to dwell on the thought, because those small, ass-propelled thrusters were done sitting on the sidelines. Between eliminating the Heartless and trying to break through the Organization member's defenses, his mind spun with only half formed questions. Only when the enemies singled out to only the black coated man being left did he stop in his tracks. His opponent appeared to do the same, for he faced Sora as still as he had before their conflict ensued. Both of their weapons had disappeared as blue eyes met with the black empty hole that hid the other man's face. A word hadn't left the brunet's mouth before the newcomer reached out his hand in a side-swept, casual wave. A jolt of lightning shot through Sora's nerves, because he had never known another person to give such a nonchalant gesture like that.

Sora's mouth fell open just as the taller male whipped around and ran off in the direction of the village that lay to waste at the bottom of the ridge; burned down to black wood and snow mixed with ashes. He scrambled to chase after him when a weight in his chest slowed him down. Temporarily frozen in place, Sora lifted a hand helplessly after the figure who once again vanished from his sight. _"Riku?"_

 _Had it really been him?_ His mind was going in a thousand directions at once, and Sora's consciousness was only involved with the following conversation with his friends by a fraction. The distraction in his head never seemed to falter, even when he was forcibly concentrating on the plan ahead. Only when the dragon had shaken the earth, erupting from the peak, was his mind truly able to turn away from his lost friend for a minute or two. They all had agreed that they needed to hurry towards the imperial city in order to protect Mulan's people from the monster's wrath, and were soon racing through the mountain trail. All the while Sora's head was so fuzzy he struggled to see the ground in front of him. He couldn't get the picture of the broad shouldered man out of his field of vision. Always ahead of the group he paraded with, his footsteps now carried him behind the rest of the party.

If that was Riku, why hadn't he said anything? He had to have known that Sora was looking for him. After all, he had always been searching for Riku. The two of them hadn't seen each other since before his slumber, since closing doors separated the two of them until God knows when their next meeting would be. He couldn't think of a single reason for his friend to be hiding his face and running from him now. It couldn't have been something he had done, because they had channeled the rift between since Riku opened his heart to the darkness. Sora and the boy whom he grew up with parted on a good note. Besides, there wasn't anything about the silver haired boy's varied motions that implied he had something against him. Their encounter sure felt like the type of playful banter they engaged in before their home island had first broken apart.

By the time they had reached the waterfall, Sora was unable to stand the turmoil inside of him. "Guys, I. . . I need to be alone for a minute."

Donald, Goofy, and Mulan stopped running to turn towards the boy simultaneously; their faces sharing the same exasperated expression.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Goofy's question came out more concerned above anything else.

"What do you think?" His cocky response was shot towards the other out of habit. Sora feigned a faux smile to try and cover up the burning sensation going through his body and pulsing in his fingertips. "You can't expect me to run out there when I need to pee, do you?"

"At a time like this?" Donald quacked. His wings rested on his hips in disbelief at the boy he met in Traverse Town. Although a quick glance between the three showed that they had already noticed something was wrong with Sora as soon as they left the summit behind. More than anything, they probably expected him to run off and get sick. Perhaps that was all that was wrong with him in the first place. He had to admit to himself that throwing himself to the floor and hurling every last chunk and acid drop from his stomach didn't sound like a bad idea. In any case, they all seemed to surrender with the way their body language shifted. Even Jiminy had crawled out of Sora's hood and hopped on to Goofy's shoulder instead.

"I'll be quick." The words slipped out of his mouth in a murmur; the sound of his own voice sounding external to him. Sora's feet splashed in the shallow river as he took off running toward the trees beside the cascading water. He paid no attention to the water that clung to his shins and dampened his socks. All that mattered to him was escaping the eyes on his back. He had to be alone; he had to sort out his head before he drowned in his own sea of thoughts. Sora stumbled through the brush until he felt that he was a safe distance away from the other individuals; when he leaned over with one hand perched on the bark of a tree and the other rested on his knee. His endurance could very well be considered superhuman, yet his chest rose and fell as if he hadn't been able to catch his breath in a long time. _What's wrong with me?_

He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Sora put his back to the tree he used for support and bent his knees. His back slid down the trunk until he was halfway into a wall sit position, while he let the wheels of his mind replay his interaction with the hooded man. The more he thought about that nimble footwork, the more the strange tingle in his limbs became to focus on his center. He had whirled around Sora just close enough that their clothing nearly brushed; his breath being heard, but not identified.

Riku. It was definitely Riku who was nearly touching him. The thought of Riku hovering over him, jesting him, goading him with his Soul Eater for the first time in so long made his abdomen coil. He imagined that the figure hadn't ran away from him so quickly, rather breathed in his ear while behind him, followed by a push to the ground from the front. What if Riku had pinned down his hands above his head and pushed his knee between his legs? The image of his lost friend above him like that, the bend of his leg pushing into his crotch, made his pants feel just a little too tight. Even with the snow beneath him, he knew that his body would feel like it had been lit up with flames, just as his cheeks were singeing now and the blood was rushing to only one other place in his body.

As soon as Sora realized what he needed in this moment, he was yanking the gloves off of his hands and throwing them onto the ground. He fumbled with his belt, the button, then zipper, of his pants and pulled himself out with a firm grip. His eyes screwed shut as he thought about what Riku would say to him prior stripping all of his clothes off. _That all you got? Come on, Sora. . ._

He stroked himself in a repetitive, lewd motion. Only very rarely had the boy ever touched himself like this, and each time it had been to the imagery of the same husky voice. His head fell back in the direction of the tree tops; only pieces of the sky or sunlight flitting through the leaves. Sora brought his free hand to his mouth so he could bite down on a fist to keep from letting out a desperate moan. Even when distracted like this, he knew that his voice would be able to carry back to his friends from this distance. He wasn't going to give them a reason to look for him; not until he was satisfied.

His thumb moved to the head of his appendage where he rubbed the slit and spread around the light fluid that prematurely gathered there. A groan slipped through his teeth, breath hot. _Riku. . . Riku. . ._

In a real situation, he would have probably been taunted for having finished so early. His time was short, so the brunet really couldn't care less that only a few more hand motions would send him over the edge. He found himself struggling for air again, the muscles behind what he held in his hand growing tight as his release dirtied the sticks and dirt in front of him. Sora only had a moment to pant and half-assedly wipe his hand on some leaves beside him when he heard both Donald and Goofy's voices approaching.

"Sora?"

"Sora!"

Panic shot through his body like lightning as the boy tucked himself away and properly situated his pants. He had just fastened everything in place, tugs his gloves back on to his hands, as well as kicked some earth over his mess, when his two friends suddenly appeared in view.

"We wanted to make sure you were doing all right." Goofy explained. The duck beside him nodded, and Sora was positive that neither of them had seen a thing.

The keyblade wielder could honestly say that he felt like a million bucks. "I'm fine. See? I told you everything was okay. Come on, we got a dragon to stop."

They nodded in determination and quickly followed behind Sora as he raced towards the Imperial Square.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I decided to start off AO3 with a bang. This is my second time ever writing a situation like this, so I hope it isn't too awful for my readers.


End file.
